In order to save space and manufacturing costs, the signal lines of vehicular cable assemblies are often unshielded. However, the transmission rate of such cable assemblies is limited. On the other hand, cable assemblies that are adapted for higher transmission rates are usually shielded and thus rigid and bulky, which in addition to the higher costs also makes it more difficult to install them.